youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Utonium
Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is the secondary tritagonist of The Powerpuff Girls. He is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. Personality Professor Utonium introduces himself as "Professor - Professor Utonium" in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. He's overprotective of the Girls. He is a very affectionate and supportive father, whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to be, particularly when they were falling asleep in school. Utonium is a keen golfer. His most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). Most inventions he creates on purpose usually don't work or have some great flaw. This extends to his cooking skills as well, the chilli he made for the Townsville cookoff one year resulted in a hazmat team bordering off the house. He also doesn't like liver and onions, and neither do The Powerpuff Girls. He still however lies that he likes them to have the girls think that he's a mature adult. This is hinted at in "A Very Special Blossom" and "Lying Around the House." He has a predilection for lying and whenever he lies it backfires on him such as when he kept lying to the Girls that he had a lot of work to do even though he had free time to watch a sports game. Professor Utonium is also unlucky in love, if his relationships with Sedusa and Ms. Keane are any indication. Sedusa wormed her way into the family circle, so that she could keep the Powerpuff Girls from interfering with her crime sprees. Ms. Keane, on the other hand, didn't like to understand his aversion to cats; a blatant reference to "Cat Man Do." He was also would-be husband of Ms. Bellum. In "Criss Cross Crisis," he swapped bodies with Buttercup. In the episode "Get Back Jojo," it's revealed that he went to elementary school with Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane during the 1950s. Appearances Professor Utonium wears a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows. As 10 years passed, He and his daughters moved to New York City to start a new life. At the World Festival, he saw Bubbles was in trouble until he saw Spider-man save her and thanks him for saving her. During one of those movies, he had a great life until he got old and died before Rio (2011). Pictures of Professor Utonium Professor Utonium with his daughters.jpg The Professor loves his daughters.jpg The Proffesor .jpg The Professor was proud of his daughters.jpg The Professor and his daughters.jpg The Professor hugs his daughters.jpg Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Fathers Category:Males died in the movies Category:Scientist Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Father of Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Smart Heroes Category:Nerdy Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Grandfathers Category:Animated Heroes Category:About Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:Died with Honor Category:Friendly Heroes